User talk:LittleBrotherSocket
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Break Out!/Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 01:51, August 4, 2012 Thomas Sharkey photo/addition info Hello, LittleBrotherSocket. I want to inform you that I deleted the photo you uploaded on the Thomas Sharkey page because the person you uploaded is in fact, a Scottish golfer who was killed in a fire about a year ago. I know this may seem strange, but I searched the web headings surrounding various articles related to the incident and found no evidence or information whatsoever stating that the Thomas Sharkey who lives in Scotland and was killed is the same Thomas Sharkey who did the singing voice for Austin in The Backyardigans, or had any acting career at all, for that matter. For contrast, the web pages and headings that list the Austin voice actor Thomas Sharkey give no hint or acknowledgement that he ever lived in Scotland or played golf. What we have here is evidence of what is most likely more than one Thomas Sharkey. If this was the same person who voiced Austin, I almost promise you that Nickelodeon, Janice Burgess, the other voice actors, or someone involved in the publicity of The Backyardigans would have said something about it. But... as it stands, this is not the case, so I do not believe we have anything to worry about. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have encountered unfortunate mixed identities. The voice actor who did Tyrone in Season 1 of The Backyardigans, Reginald Davis Jr., has a photo on the wiki and is shown on IMDb as having a flourishing career to this day, however, there is another Reginald Davis you can find on the web, who is in fact, a convicted rapist. (If you look at the photo, you can easily tell it's a different person.) I really don't mean to be heavy here. My job as the admin is simply to oversee the content on The Backyardigans Wiki and make sure everything's in good shape. On occassion, I also have to revert occasional vandalism from time to time on the wiki. I've been on this site for almost an entire year now, and it's really been a blast. I hope you have loads of fun exploring the many pages on The Backyardigans Wiki. If you want to know more about me, visit my user page! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 09:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 P.S. I am thrilled to hear you are a Christian. I am a Christian, too. As such, would you please pray diligently for the salvation of The Backyardigans cast and crew? I would greatly appreciate it! RE: Actually, there are already Christian values in every episode of The Backyardigans series, even if it was unintentional. (There are 77 episodes total.) I have watched countless films, and I always look for God in the midst of every story. That is simply the way I was raised. (No, I never watched Veggie Tales. Sorry.) I first discovered the series in May 2010. While I was surfing the channels on the DIRECTV sattelite, I literally stumbled across The Backyardigans, on The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters episode. I caught it just in time to watch the children sing We'll Get You What You Want, and I was instantly captivated... in a special way that I couldn't even describe. I had already accepted Jesus as my personal savior many years ago (and was baptized in 2007), but God used The Backyardigans to reach me in a way nothing has ever been able to. I had a very difficult childhood and adolescence because my Dad was a paranoid schitzophrenic, but... I did not learn that until 2008, which was a year after he died. All I knew growing up was that he had an extremely volatile temper. You might say I'm a survivor of extreme psychological abuse. The Backyardigans taught me countless things that I never knew, or fully understood as a child, and it has drawn me closer to God than ever before. When I showed one of the episodes, Chichen-Itza Pizza, to my Mom, she became captivated as well. Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are real friends to us, as far as we're concerned. They don't talk about the Christian lifestyle in the series, they live it. I am actually writing a Christian Inspirational book series about the Backyardigans, and I am nearing the completion of the first volume (there will be three total). I'm scheduled to have the book finished by the end of October. Before the end of the year, I will be looking into getting it published (and getting copyright approval from Janice Burgess and everyone who worked on the show). I started writing the book last year. It's been an incredible journey so far, and there's still a lot more to go! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 22:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Friends Well... I am 22 years old, and I will be turning 23 on November 19. I am also glad to read that you are homeschooled. I was too, and I graduated in May 2011. Yes, let's be friends... just like the Backyardigans! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 23:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 MESSAGE Hey everyone, Just letting you all know that I'm gonna be off the wiki for a while. So, if I am ignoring you, it is nothing personal. I am simply trying to focus on more important things. (No offense intended) LittleBrotherSocket (talk) 16:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC)